


All I Want is Here and Now

by stilaheyy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Possible kind of dubcon at the beginning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilaheyy/pseuds/stilaheyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: The days before the full moon leaves the were-wolves with some exaggerated feelings. A bit more aggressive but also - a bit more horny. Stiles is not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want is Here and Now

Stiles was no stranger to the affects that the coming full moon could have on his life. His best friend sometimes turned into a raging douchemonster and you know, made out with the girl Stiles had been love with for the better part of his existence. And there was the whole thing where all of the werewolves he knew became as high-strung as he usually was but with a side of aggression always threatening to burst forth and rip someone’s face off. The full moon wasn’t a great time in Stiles’ life, but hey, it wasn’t exactly like there was a way to avoid it.

It was after lacrosse practice, but of course, Stiles wasn’t with the rest of the team in the locker room because,  _of course_ , he’d done something tragic to offend Coach like  _exist_ and he’d found himself out on the field running suicides for twenty minutes. As if two pop quizzes and a chem test hadn’t made the day delightful enough already.

The locker room was empty by the time he got in there and silent aside from the rush of water coming from the showers. He shucked off his gear and shirt and shoes, stepping into his flip-flops. Every inch of his body ached and he couldn’t wait for those few blissful minutes when the steaming hot water would wash away the fuckery of the day. When he stepped inside, the room was hazy with steam and felt  _amazing_. There was one other person inside, far against one wall and Stiles headed for the opposite one, shower code and all that. He stepped out of his shorts and boxer briefs and hung them on the hook beside his chosen shower head and cranked the knob to center-of-the-sun-hot. His body was hardly fully soaked when a voice sounded behind him. Close.

"Rough practice?"

If it was possible, Stiles knew that he would have actually jumped out of his skin like Bugs Bunny in one of the old cartoons he used to catch his dad watching early in the morning before he thought Stiles was asleep.

"Gah!" he yelled, the sound punching and vibrating off the walls as he whipped around to see who was engaging in a major case of personal space violation. Isaac was standing behind him, staring down at him with the couple inches of height he had on Stiles that he tried to hide most of the time. Stiles looked up at him expectantly, eyes opening wide in question. "Can I help you with something?"

"Hopefully," Isaac said, still just staring. Stiles waited for him to extrapolate, but he didn’t.

"Well, I’m kind of naked right now and you’re also kind of…" Stiles looked. He really,  _really_ wished he hadn’t looked. “Also naked. So, let’s finish this conversation when-“

"Stiles." Isaac stepped forward, his dick (which was really stupidly hard and  _big_ and like,  _right there_ ) bobbing as he moved. Stiles forgot how to breathe, but his own stupid dick didn’t forget to do it’s thing, stiffening up as he stood there and watched Isaac move closer to him with a disturbingly  ~~hot~~  predatory look on his face.

"That’s… my name."

Isaac’s mouth twisted into a grin, stepping around Stiles and pressing his nose to the sensitive skin beneath Stiles’ ear.

"You smell good," he whispered, fluttering Stiles’ eyes closed from the proximity. He hated himself so much in that moment for every time he’d let his eyes linger too long on the length of Isaac’s fingers, on the Greek God lines of his face, on the broad pull of his shoulders beneath his sweaters. Because he if hadn’t allowed himself those luxuries—and honestly, looking at Isaac always felt exactly like a luxury—then he would have shoved Isaac away and would be finished with his shower by now. But, that wasn’t the case. The last thing he wanted was to push him away.

"I smell like sweat and, well, water," Stiles said, doing that stupid thing he always did by making a damned  _joke_ out of things that weren’t funny at all.

"You smell like you," Isaac said, voice low and soft, moving behind him to sniff the back of his neck. "You always smell good."

"I… what?"

"Can I touch you?"

"Y-yeah. You can," Stiles said, making a face at himself for stuttering in  _that moment_ , but Isaac didn’t seem to mind. Stiles felt hands close around his hips, digging into the suddenly hypersensitive skin of his lower stomach.

"I can smell you all the time but right now. Right now it’s…  _amplified_. You just smell….” Stiles heard another intake of breath just behind his right ear before lips brushed across the rim. “So fucking good.” The hands on his hips slid down, pressing into the top of Stiles’ thighs and pulling him back, the hard length of Isaac’s cock pressed against his ass.

“ _Oh_ ,” Stiles choked out, relaxing back into Isaac, hands feeling awkward and useless at his sides.

"Is this okay?" Isaac asked directly into his ear.

"It is definitely okay. So okay. The definition of okay," Stiles breathed, moaning softly as Isaac shifted so his dick was nestled right in the crack of his ass, rolling his hips up a little and groaning against Stiles’ ear, the sound loud and raw under the din of the showers.

 

“Good,” is all Isaac said before there was a hand wrapped around Stiles’ cock, stroking perfectly in time with each thrust Isaac made up Stiles’ crack, the thick-feeling head stroking firm and teasing over his hole with each little movement, sending Stiles’ toes curling into his flip flops. He lifted a hand to reach behind himself, fisting a hand in Isaac’s wet hair and drawing his head down further, moaning at the feeling of Isaac’s lips brushing against his skin so softly in contrast to the steady force of Isaac’s dick fucking over him faster and faster all the time.

“Jesus…” Stiles breathed out, staring down at his dick coming in and out of view in the wet slide of Isaac’s fist. “So um… is this a lunar thing, or?”

“No talking,” Isaac said, jerking Stiles’ head to the side and biting at his shoulder—not hard enough to break the skin, but not softly either and Stiles had no idea when  _that_  became a thing for him, but  _wow_.

“Oh fuck I’m close,” Stiles said, hips not knowing whether to move with Isaac’s cock or his hand and settling for just melting back against Isaac’s chest and letting it happen.

“I said no talking.”

“That’s uh… kind of a  _tall_  order,” Stiles said, breath hitching as Isaac spun them around and bent Stiles at the waist.

“Hold onto the handles,” he said, shoving Stiles’ legs tight together before shoving his hips forward, thrusting between the tops of his thighs and dragging against Stiles’ balls in a way that made his eyes roll back and his dick twitch as Isaac took hold of it once again.

“Are you fucking  _serious_?” Stiles groaned, his whole body rocking forward each time Isaac fucked through his legs, his balls slapping against the backs of Stiles’ thighs.

“Stop.  _Talking_ ,” Isaac demanded, one hand grabbing a fistful of Stiles’ hair and  _pulling_  as the other jerked Stiles’ dick so fast he didn’t even know his orgasm was building until it was there, come painting the shower wall in an amount that Stiles was honestly pretty proud of. In his defense, it was his first orgasm ever brought about by another person being directly involved, so that probably had something to do with it.

“Shit  _fuck_ ,” Stiles shouted, hand leaving the knob it was death-gripping to slap the tile. Isaac growled—actually  _growled—_ and Stiles felt his orgasm pulse in his balls before the product of it splattered Stiles’ feet and the floor before them, washing away and down the drain almost as soon as it hit.

Stiles could hear Isaac sniff him again, the hand in his hair tightening to the point of pain before being pushed down a bit as Isaac stepped back and away, his flip flops flicking across the floor.

“Uh… have a good night?” Stiles yelled out.

“Still don’t want to hear you talk!” Isaac responded, grabbing his towel and leaving the showers.

“What the hell just happened?” Stiles muttered, dragging the toe of his shoe through his come on the wall before finishing his shower, parts of his more than confused but most of him… really damned happy.


End file.
